Un jour, Naruto redeviendra euh petit?
by PrincessYun
Summary: suite à une technique mal effectuée, Naruto se retrouve transformé en gamin de 3ans, YAOI à venir(sasunaru)
1. Transformation

Yo ! Tout le monde !!

Alors valà, je suis nouvelle, enfin euh dans la section Naruto lol, oui c'est ma première fic sur ce manga dont je suis tombée follement amoureuse…J'adore tout particulièrement Sasuke qui ne pourrait ne pas l'aimer, je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'épisodes (oui à peine 20) donc mes connaissances sur ce manga sont très restreinte…mais bon si jamais je fais une erreur ou autre n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire ! 

J'ai déjà lu presque toutes les fics en français^^ que j'ai trouvé superbe surtout celle de Babel lol, donc aussi je suis une fan de YAOI !! Alors oui cette fic sera évidemment yaoi…alors homophobe ouste du balais !è__é Ce sera du Naruto+Sasuke, j'aime pas trop Sakura désolée !elle me gonfle à toujours rabaissé Naruto ! Donc voilà, je vous laisse maintenant et bonne lecture !

**_Un jour, Naruto redeviendra…euh…petit ?_**

**__**

Partie 1 :

Naruto regardait d'un œil morne l'entraînement qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Sakura était à ces côtés et était subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait, c'était sûr, pensa t'il amèrement, tant qu'il y avait Sasuke qu'est ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait !

Cela faisait 3 ans qu'ils étaient amis, et Naruto avait abandonné à ses 13 ans son amour pour la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, et puis de toutes façons il c'était découvert certaines tendances…hum…un peu opposées dirons nous. Le jeune démon secoua sa tête énergiquement pour faire fuir les pensées moroses qui l'habitait depuis au moins un an, de toute façon personne n'avait remarqué sa petite déprime, bon peut être à part Iruka-sensei, mais lui c'était différent. Il décida de se concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait les deux possesseurs du Sharingan se tenaient face à face, le but de l'entraînement était que Sasuke parvienne à copier à la perfection la technique de Kakashi-sensei, pour le moment le jeune Uchiwa ne se débrouillait pas trop mal et leur sensei avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure avec son élève prodige en faisant la technique du Suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu. Naruto riva ses yeux sur les mains des deux adversaires, il s'approcha d'un peu plus près, trop près, Sasuke qui avait oublié un signe, provoqua non pas l'apparition d'un Dragon des eaux mais un grand laser, Naruto se jeta alors au milieu, recevant d'une part et d'autre le Dragon d'eau, et la technique loupée du jeune Uchiha.

-Naruto !! crièrent les trois autres membres de l'équipe 7 à l'unisson.

Sasuke courut vers le jeune démon, mais reçu un choc en découvrant un petit gamin blond d'à peine 4 ans  à la place de Naruto, qui avait lui 15 ans !

Kakashi et Sakura s'approchèrent à leur tour et restèrent abasourdi devant le bambin qui les regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus azur, le petit Naruto s'assit et passa de Sakura, à l'argenté puis revint vers Sasuke et tendit les bras vers lui en disant « Papa ! » et en souriant doucement. Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux et essaya tant bien que mal d'éloigner le petit de lui, ce qui provoqua une crise de larmes, Sasuke se sentant coupable, s'accroupit près de l'enfant et l'emmitoufla dans sa veste noir, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de faire cesser les pleurs de Naruto.

-Sasuke…fit gravement Kakashi-sensei, je crois que le petit t'a adopt !^^

Sasuke regarda l'enfant, qui jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux et s'autorisa un micro sourire.

-Mais ! Mais ! Comment ça se fait que…que Naruto soit redevenu petit ? s'écria Sakura qui paniquait comme une malade…

-Ano…je crois que c'est quand il a vu la technique de Sasuke, je sais pas ce que tu as fais…mais si il n'aurait pas intervenu tu serais sans doute mort…ton attaque aurait ricoché sur mon dragon…le mieux serait que l'on aille voir l'Hokage…

-Et qu'est ce que j'en fais ? fit Sasuke en désignant le petit

-Tu vas chez toi et tu trouves de quoi l'habill

-Hn !

Le jeune Uchiwa, quitta l'équipe 7 et se dirigea chez lui, portant toujours le bambin dans ses bras, Naruto devait avoir à peu près 3 ans.

-Papa ? On va o ?

_Bon déjà il parle c'est déjà pas mal…_

-Dis on va o ? Redemanda le petit

-On va chez moi…

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Uchiwa Sasuke ! répondit avec lassitude, le « nouveau papa » du petit

-Quand j'étais à la garderie y avait aussi un garçon qui s'appellé comme toi, papa ! Mais y m'aimé pas, continua tristement le petit Naruto, de toute façon y a personne qui m'aime…

Sasuke s'arrêta brusquement, réalisant l'ampleur des paroles de Naruto, et il repensa à ses années à la garderie, c'est vrai que cela remontait à loin, mais il en conservait quelques souvenirs, à cette époque là il était heureux, toute sa famille était encore complète, il avait des amis, lui, il rechercha dans sa mémoire si il avait déjà vu Naruto entouré d'autres enfants de son âge…non il avait toujours été tout seul, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans l'équipe 7, peut être pensait il que personne ne voyait ses déprimes, mais lui il les avaient vus, et il ne l'avait pas aidé pensant qu'il faisait cela pour se rendre intéressant ! Mais maintenant il comprenait le mal être de son ami, Naruto était comme lui, mal aimé et incompris, il y avait un an de cela Naruto leur avait avoué pour Kyuubi, lui cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, Sakura avait été étonné, mais cela n'avait rien changé entres eux, toujours amis coûte que coûte, même si il le cachait bien, il aimait beaucoup son ami, même un peu trop pour un garçon normalement constitué de son âge…il ne comprenait pas, il ne se comprenait pas ! Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de son meilleur ami ? Il y avait pleins de filles, qui rêveraient d'être sa petite amie ! Mais bon Naruto avait bien chang ! Fini le orange fluo ! Les cheveux blonds en pétards ! Il avait opté pour un look plus dark, un bermuda noir léger, et un haut bleu avec le yin et le yang imprimé au dos, ses cheveux avaient poussé aussi, lui tombant maintenant en dessous des fesses, il les tenait retenus en une longue tresse qui lui battait les reins à chacun de ses pas, Sasuke avait été hypnotisé autant par la tresse elle-même que par son propriétaire, Naruto était maintenant aussi populaire que lui dans le cœur des filles, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il en avait profité, il était sagement resté célibataire. 

Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit des petites mains tirées sur son t-shirt, il tourna son attention vers l'enfant qui le regardait intensément, sur ses joues coulaient ses larmes et il demanda d'une petite voix.

-Papa? Est-ce que tu m'aimes un 'tit peu ?

Sasuke raffermit sa prise et lui sourit doucement en lui disant :

-Bien sur que je t'aime !

Le bout de chou lui fit un grand sourire rayonnant avant de déposer un baisé sur la joue du brun.

Les quelques minutes de marche qu'il restait pour arriver à la maison Uchiwa se passèrent tranquillement Naruto lové dans ses bras, le brun avait l'impression qu'il serait beaucoup moins seul avec le petit Naruto à ses côtés.

Arrivé chez lui il déposa le petit blondinet sur le sofa et prit dans un placard un vieux carton qu'il déballa avec soin, il en sortit tous pleins de petits vêtements qui lui avaient appartenus lorsqu'il était bébé. Il prit le nécessaire, un short, un slip et un t-shirt avec au dos l'éventail, symbole de sa famille, il trouva même des chaussures à la pointure de Naruto, maintenant il ne regrettait plus d'avoir gardé tout cela, il lui enfila une veste et ils étaient repartis en route pour aller chez l'Hokage, il rencontra Néiji en route qui s'arrêta pour lui parler :

-Qui est ce ? demanda t'il en désignant le petit.

-A ton avis ?

-Naruto…

-Vi ? répondit le blondinet en entendant son prénom.

-A ce qui paraît c'est ta technique qui a loup ?! questionna t'il en tendant les bras vers Naruto qui tenait la main de Sasuke, le petit lui fit un adorable sourire et accepta volontiers que Néiji le prenne dans ses bras.

Sasuke quand à lui ressentit un pincement au cœur quand il vit que Naruto se plaisait si bien avec Néiji, peut être que ce n'est pas lui qui allait devoir s'en occuper ? Il prit soudainement peur, même si il n'en laissait rien paraître, mais comme si que Naruto avait senti son incertitude et son désarroi, il tendit les bras vers lui, il lui fit un chaleureux sourire, rassuré Sasuke le reprit dans ses bras.

-J'ai l'impression que le petit agit en bien sur toi…Sasuke…fit Néiji en faisant un petit sourire en coin.

-Peut être…répondit évasivement le jeune Uchiwa, peut être…

-Oh ! Mais moi j'en suis même sur !

Et sur ce il reprit sa route et Sasuke reprit la sienne avec le petit toujours dans ses bras. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une pierre sur le bras, il se tourna vers la personne qui avait fait ça, c'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, au visage hargneux et rouge de colère.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? demanda froidement le brun

L'autre lui fit un sourire méprisant.

-Pour nous débarrasser de gamin comme toi et lui !

-Et en quoi notre présence te dérange t'elle ?

-Les deux enfants maudits de Konoha ! Toi et le démon ! Vous devriez crever !

L'homme cracha au sol.

Sasuke posa Naruto par terre, et le protégea en le mettant derrière lui, il sortit rapidement 4 shuriken, il en lança deux qui atterrirent, chacun dans un des bras et les deux autres se logèrent chacun dans une jambe, l'homme hurla de douleur, autour d'eux un foule compact c'était ameuter. Le brun reprit la main de Naruto dans la sienne et s'adressa à toute la foule :

-Le premier qui s'attaque à Naruto, je me chargerai moi-même de le tuer ! Même si je dois en mourir !

Il restait d'un calme olympique, mais sa voix était froide et rude, son Sharingan s'était activé de lui-même accentuant la peur des villageois.

Ils détallèrent tous en vitesse, reprenant leurs activités.

Il reporta son attention sur Naruto qui tremblait de tous ses membres, alors doucement il le prit dans es bras et le berça, le petit se calma. Il le prit par surprise et il le mit sur ses épaules, de là haut Naruto voyait tout le monde.

-OUAH !! C'est super !! S'exclama l'enfant, heureux de pouvoir tout voir, et être plus grand que les autres. Le blondinet se lassa rapidement de regarder les passants, et se trouva une activité plus amusante. Il fourra ses doigts dans les mèches douces de Sasuke et commença à les tresser.

Sasuke ne pus souffler que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau de l'Hokage, il ne savait pas si il devait entrer ou attendre, il resta donc devant la porte 5 min, quand il vit arriver au loi, Iruka et Kakashi-sensei, main dans la main, ils ne l'avaient pas vu et Sasuke pus les prendre en flagrant délit de bécotage.

-Alors, alors Kakashi-sensei vous nous cachez des choses ! S'exclama Sasuke, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Les deux sensei sursautèrent, ils ne les avaient pas vus, ils prirent une jolie teinte rouge et Naruto demanda innocemment :

-Pourquoi y se font des bisous ?

Sasuke s'accroupit et se mit face à lui :

-Ils se font des bisous parce qu'ils s'aiment !

-Oui mais c'est des garçons !

-C'est pas grave ça Naruto ! Le plus important c'est que tu aimes la personne !

-Alors moi aussi je peux te faire un bisou ?

-Euh…

-T'as dis qu'on pouvait faire des bisous si on aime la personne…et moi ch't'aime !

Naruto se jeta dans les bras de son papa adoptif, les faisant tous les deux tomber les fesses par terre, et lui fit un gros câlin, Sakura et Ino qui arrivaient en bavardant gaiement restèrent muettes de stupeur en voyant la scène, qui était il fallait l'avouer était…très rare, tout d'abord parce que leur Sasuke-kun, tenait dans ses bras un enfant, que de deux l'enfant en question lui faisait un câlin ! Et que lui Sasuke-kun, le froid, l'insensible, le fier ninja…lui rendait son étreinte !

Sasuke reposa l'enfant à terre, en lui faisant un sourire, Naruto, tendit les bras vers lui et nicha sa tête dans son cou et lui dit tout bas pour que lui seul l'entende : « j't'aime papa… », et le brun lui répondit sur le même ton : « moi aussi je t'aime, moi aussi… ».

Ils finirent par entrer dans le bureau de l'Hokage qui les attendait patiemment depuis au moins une petite demi heure, il les fit s'asseoir et voyant chibi Naruto, il comprit tout de suite le problème.

Kakashi-sensei lui expliqua toute l'histoire, à la fin de son récit l'Hokage se tourna vers Naruto et lui demanda :

-Avec qui veux tu aller vivre mon petit ?

Et la réponse fut nette, clair et précise :

-Chez Sasuke !

A suivre…

Yuna : Val !^__^

Sasunaru : C'est quoi ce truc ?-__-°

Yuna : Une fic ! Qui me trotte dans la tête depuis X temps, donc voilà j'ai décidé de la tapé, c'est ma première fic sur vous, les gars, elle sera pas longue^^

Sasuke : Je vais finir avec Naruto ?

Yuna : On verra -.-

Sasuke : QUOI ?? O__O

Yuna : Mais t'inquiètes…pis je te signal que t'as qu'à lire tout en haut è__ !

Sasunaru : Oups…^^

Yuna : Bon voilà je demande juste que vous m'envoyez une review si vous aimez ou si vous aimez pas si je vois que bah…cette fic est plus détestée que aimée je l'arrête et pis bah si c'est le contraire je la conitnue^^


	2. Embarras ou découverte du corps humain

Oha yo !

Hum, hum, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du temps qu'a mis ce 2ème chapitre à venir…mais je manque de motivation, vi j'ai la flemme…

Mais c'est pas pour ça que j'arrêterai cette fic !

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont faites très plaisir !! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point !!

Bon je vais pas m'attarder sur le blabla inutile et je passe à la fic tout de suite

Base : Naruto

Couple : Pour le moment n'en a pas mais je vous promets qu'il y aura du sasunaru

Genre : Je sais pas vraiment si il y a un genre particulier pour ma fic donc moi je mettrai plus humour pit être ?

**Partie 2 :** Embarras ou découverte du corps humain…

La décision du petit en avait étonné plus d'un, Iruka avait été tenté de s'opposer mais Kakashi lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait rien dire, et que de toute façon Sasuke était un garçon responsable. Tsunade avait fait sortir tout les autres de son bureau afin de rester en « tête à tête » avec Sasuke et Naruto.

 -Tu es sur Naruto de vouloir aller avec Sasuke ? Redemanda une nouvelle fois l'Hokage.

Et la réponse fut toujours la même :

 -VIIIIIII !!!!!!!! Re cria le petit.

 -Bien, bien alors Sasuke tu as la garde du petit !

 -Vous pouvez être certaine que je m'en occuperai bien du petit monstre !, fit il en ébouriffant les cheveux de chibi Naruto, qui en réponse lui tira la langue.

 -Bon alors vous pouvez partir ! Dit Tsunade

Le papa et le « fils » se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers la porte, quand Naruto s'arrêta au dernier moment et demanda très innocemment :  

 -Dis, papa ? Pourquoi la madame elle a des aussi gros tétés ?

Tsunade et Sasuke devinrent cramoisi, tant la question du petit était inopportune et si pleine d'innocence, Tsunade eut un sourire crispé et Sasuke s'accroupi à ses côtés attirant le petit dans ses bras et lui expliqua calmement comme l'aurait fait un véritable père qui explique à son fils le pourquoi du comment de certaine chose :

 -Si la madame a des aussi gros seins c'est parce qu'elle est grande et que c'est une femme…

 -Alors les ot' filles aussi…tu sé cela qu'on a vu tout à l'heure ? La pô belle au 'rand front et la fille aux ch'veux jaune…elles aussi elles auront des aussi gros tétés ?

Tsunade admira le calme de Sasuke et sa patience, si elle aurait dû répondre à ce genre de question, elle serait certainement resté rouge de gêne et n'aurait réussi qu'à bafouiller quelques paroles incompréhensibles, mais non le denier Uchiwa restait calme et répondait comme il pouvait aux questions que son fils lui posait.

 -Peut être, peut être pas…ça dépendra de comment elles vont grandir ! Répondit le papa

 -Et toi ? Est ce que tu vas avoir des tétés ?

Sur le coup Sasuke ne su que dire, et heureusement pour lui Tsunade vînt à son aide.

 -Ton papa ne peut pas avoir de poitrine car c'est un garçon, les garçons n'ont pas de poitrine…c'est seulement les filles qui en ont !

Tsunade déposa un baisé sur le front de l'enfant et les accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Sasuke s'inclina légèrement face à Tsunade en guise d'au revoir, et reprit la route vers chez lui, Naruto lui tenant la main.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent dans la grande rue, tous les villageois se retournèrent et chuchotèrent entre eux, d'autres leur lançant des regards méprisants, et en retour le dernier Uchiwa leur envoyait une bonne dose de regard noir… ce qui les faisaient frémir et retourner à leur occupation.

Sasuke rencontra au détour d'une rue les Hyûga, Hinata qui ne l'avait pas vus lui fonça dedans, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux les fesses par terre ce qui fit rire de bon cœur le petit Naruto, Hinata se releva rapidement, s'excusant un nombre incalculable de fois quand Neji arriva plus calmement à ses côtés aidant Sasuke à se relever, tout en le charriant.

 -Alors Sasuke on ne tient plus sur ses jambes ? Demanda t'il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Pour toute réponse Sasuke se remit rapidement sur pieds et reprit la main de Naruto dans la sienne, à côté d'eux, Hinata et le petit discutaient joyeusement.

 -Hinata te cherchait…reprit Neji

 -Ah ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Sasuke

 -Elle voulait vous aidez, elle a trouvé des fringues pour le petit et elle a trouvé un livre de cuisine aussi…elle dit qu'il faut que Naruto mange équilibré…Dit Neji en faisant un petit signe à la jeune femme pour qu'elle explique mieux que lui ce qu'elle voulait faire. Hinata s'avança, Naruto dans ses bras, lorsque Naruto fut assez près de son papa, il réclama aussitôt à être dans ses bras, tendant ses petites mains vers lui avec une moue kawai, Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et c'est avec complaisance qu'il prit le petit tout contre lui. La jeune femme ne pus s'empêcher de les trouver mignons tous les deux, mais se rappelant de pourquoi elle cherchait « le papa et le fils », elle tira doucement sur le t-shirt de Sasuke afin d'obtenir son attention, le brun se retourna et demanda :

 -Oui Hinata-sama ?

 -Ano…ano, elle bafouillait et rougissant tout en entortillant ses doigts, je…j'ai…enfin je me suis dit, que vous voudriez peut être un peu d'aide ?

Hinata avait toujours été timide cela c'était un peu arrangé mais avait du mal à garder son assurance face à des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou dans le cas de Sasuke qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu, elle baissa la tête s'attendant à ce que le dernier Uchiwa lui rit au nez, mais au contraire Sasuke soupira, et fit avec un petit sourire :

 -Votre aide serait la bienvenue Hinata-sama !

Hinata redressa la tête, souriant elle demanda à Neji qui tout le long de la conversation était resté en retrait de bien vouloir venir avec elle chercher tout ce qu'elle avait mis de côté, le jeune Hyûga un peu forcé, accepta :

 -Sasuke ? On te rejoint chez toi ? Lui demanda t'il

Pour toute réponse le papa hocha la tête.

Sasuke se retourna son attention vers le petit et lui dit avec un sourire :

 -Bon c'est pas le tout ! Mais va falloir prendre la douche ! Et que je te mette en pyjama !

 -VI !! Z'adore prendre des bains !

Il marchait tranquillement quand un truc rose non identifié sauta au cou du brun, Sakura qui avait repéré sur son radar « spéciale Sasuke » fonctionnant à 10 Km à la ronde, lui avait sauté dessus déployant ses bras tel un filet, elle l'inondait maintenant de parole, dans son mouvement, Naruto avait lâché sa main et se retrouvait maintenant tout seul, la rue où ils se trouvaient étant fortement fréquentée il avait été séparé de son père, le petit commençait à paniquer, ressentant la présence des gens comme une agression, il avait l'impression que tous allaient se jeter sur lui et l'attaquer, Naruto avait beau être petit, il avait bien compris que les villageois ne voulaient pas de lui ici, il tournait la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une fille aux cheveux roses et d'un garçon avec un éventail dans le dos, ne les trouvant pas il céda à la panique et commença à pleurer doucement, frottant ses yeux de ses petites mains, tremblant comme une feuille il se laissa tomber au sol et y pleura de tout son saoul.

De son côté Sasuke une fois qu'il eût réussi à décrocher Sakura de son bras qui continuait de lui parler de sa dernière robe, il remarqua enfin que quelque chose lui manquait, il commença à regarder partout à la recherche d'une petite tête blonde, il commençait lui aussi à céder à la panique, et Sakura qui continuait de parler lui donnant une migraine infernale il ne pus résister et cria à Sakura un « LA FERME !! », qui la fit taire de suite.

 -Sakura où est Naruto ?

Il était énervé et stressé, Tsunade avait confiance en lui, il lui avait promis de bien s'occuper du petit, il c'était promis de bien s'en occuper, de lui donner tout l'amour dont il avait besoin, et là à la première occasion il réussissait à le perdre, à perdre Naruto, son Naruto !

 -Bah je sais pas…lui répondit très intelligemment Sakura.

Sasuke gifla la jeune femme, celle-ci en demeura stupéfaite, elle passa sa main sur sa joue endolorie, et riva son regard vert embué de larme dans celui de Sakura, mais elle fut encore plus étonnée de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule qui pleurait, des larmes roulaient sur les joues pâles de Sasuke, et celui-ci paraissait très énervé, et ses doutes se confirmèrent quand il commença à lui crier dessus :

 -Idiote !! A cause de toi j'ai perdu Naruto !! Tu es vraiment stupide Sakura ! Quand comprendras tu que toi et moi ça ne marchera jamais !! Que je ne suis pas le genre de garçon qu'il te faut et que toi tu n'es pas du tout le genre de fille que j'aime !! Parce que il serait peut être temps que tu comprennes dans ton petit cerveau…enfin si tu en as un…que je N'AIME PAS LES FILLES !!!!

Voilà il avait tout dit, il avait vidé son sac, Sakura restait muette chaque mot que lui avait dit Sasuke avait été de véritable coup de poignard dans son cœur, amis elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car le jeune homme était déjà partis en courant traversant la foule à la recherche de Naruto.

Pour Sasuke, il ne fut pas difficile de retrouver le petit, tout un amas de villageois avait formé un cercle autour de lui, il se fraya un chemin au centre et y découvrit avec horreur Naruto qui y pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, à cet instant il s'en voulu énormément, si bien que les larmes refusèrent de lui obéir et qu'une nouvelle fois elles coulèrent sur ses joues, il dispersa la foule rapidement, effrayant les personnes, qui s'enfuirent en courant en le voyant sortir ses kunai et shuriken. Sasuke s'approcha doucement de la petite forme recroquevillée sur elle-même et la prit tendrement dans ses bras et s'excusa au petit :

 -Je suis désolé Naruto, désolé, je m'en veux tellement, je n'ai pas fait attention … désolé … désol !

Le petit reconnaissant la voix de son papa soupira de soulagement mais continua de pleurer contre son torse. Sasuke se redressa, toujours en gardant Naruto contre son cœur et commença à marcher tout en le berçant doucement, Naruto releva la tête et fit un petit sourire à son papa, et passa ses bras autour de son cou, nichant son visage au creux de son épaule :

 -Tu m'abandonneras plus, hein ? Dis papa ? Demanda l'enfant, d'une petite voix.

 -Non je ne t'abandonnerai plus ! Lui répondit le brun d'une voix étranglé.

Naruto finit pas s'endormir dans les bras de son papa rassuré de savoir qu'il n'allait pas à nouveau l'abandonné, ils repassèrent devant Sakura mais Sasuke ne lui accorda aucun regard, il avait bien faillis perdre Naruto et ça il ne lui pardonnerait pas toute suite.

 Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez lui Neji et Hinata était déjà devant la porte, il s'excusa rapidement pour son retard, tout en leur expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé, Hinata soupira de soulagement en apprenant qu'il n'y avait pas eu trop de mal mis à part une grosse frayeur.

 Il les fit s'installer dans le salon et confia le petit qui c'était réveillé à Neji pendant que lui et la jeune femme fouillait dans les cartons qu'elle avait ramenés. Après avoir constitué une garde de robe à Naruto, Hinata le traîna à la cuisine pour lui apprendre les bases, c'est avec regret que Sasuke la suivit.

 Pendant ce temps là Neji restait avec chibi Naruto…

 -Dis tonton Neji ?

 -Hum ?

 -Comment qu'on fait les bébés ? Demanda le petit à un Neji qui était passé du blanc au rouge soutenu.

 -Euh…je…je…réussit il à bafouiller, va…va demander à ton père ! Dit il en poussant le petit vers la cuisine.

 Naruto hocha la tête et c'est avec un air déterminé qu'il alla voir son papa.

 Il entra dans la cuisine et s'avança, il tira sur le pantalon de Sasuke pour attirer son attention, le papa se pencha vers son fils tout en l'interrogeant du regard :

 -Quelque chose ne va pas Naruto-chan ?

 -Dis, z'ai posé une question à tonton Neji et y m'a dit de venir te voir…

 -Vas y alors…

 -Hey, papa comment qu'on fait les bébés ?

 Sasuke crut qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes ! Mais d'où sortaient les questions à la con de Naruto ?? Enfin quand il y pensait sa question n'était pas vraiment stupide…

 -Alors…euh…tu vois…commença t'il butant sur chaque mots et le visage teinté d'un rouge vif, alors en faite…euh…papa…y plante sa…euh…se graine dans le…ja-jardin à maman !

 -Et après ? Continua le petit avec son air tout chibi et tout plein d'innocence comme savent les faire les petits enfants de trois ans.

 -Et bien après tu vois les petits garçons naissent dans les choux et les petites filles dans les fleurs ! Conclu Sasuke plutôt fier de lui.

 Derrière Hinata était morte de rire, elle n'avait jamais vu le jeune Uchiwa aussi gêné, mais elle devait tout de même avouer qu'il s'en était plutôt pas mal sorti…c'est vrai que ça faisait un peu tiré par les cheveux mais Naruto était encore petit il n'aurait pas compris si son papa lui avait expliqué la « Vraie » façon avec un « V » majuscule s'il vous plaît !

 Le petit posa un bisou sur la joue de son père et retourna dans le salon avec tonton Neji.

 Neji prit le petit sur lui…mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que la torture allait commencer…

 -Dis tonton ? Et toi tu as pas de n'enfants ? Pourquoi ? T'aimes pas les bébés ? T'aimes mon papa ? Tu aimes tata Hinata ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu auras des tétés plus tard ? Est ce que papa en aura ?

…ou encore…

 -Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Pourquoi t'as les cheveux longs ? Pourquoi tes z'oeils y z'ont pô de couleurs ? Est-ce que tu crois que papa y va avoir d'autres enfants ?

 Neji n'avait même pas le temps de répondre à toutes les questions de Naruto tellement celui-ci allait vite, alors il opta pour la manière qui lui paressait la plus judicieuse, il inspira profondément et hurla :

 -STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 Naruto s'arrêta net de parler et regarda son tonton avec des yeux ronds, le hurlement de Neji avait attiré Sasuke et Hinata tous deux avec un petit tablier rose que Hinata avait ramené, ce qui fit éclater de rire Neji. Sasuke haussa un sourcil, oui son tablier était ridicule et alors ? Oui en plus il y avait un petit cochon rose lui aussi et alors ? Oui il était parfaitement ridicule ET ALORS ???

 Le jeune Uchiwa soupira bruyamment puis tira la jeune femme avec lui dans la cuisine, lieu où ils avaient temporairement élus domicile.

 Neji se racla la gorge et reporta son attention sur le petit qui ne comprenait plus rien.

 -Non je n'ai pas d'enfants, j'aime les enfants, ton papa est un ami, oui j'aime tata, non je n'aurai pas de tétés, non ton papa n'en aura pas, oui je t'aime, j'ai les cheveux longs parce que j'aime avoir les cheveux longs, j'ai les yeux blancs parce que j'y peux rien et que ça toujours été comme ça depuis que je suis tout petit…et je pense pas que ton papa aura d'autres enfants.

 Il reprit une longue bouffée d'air, il n'avait jamais autant parlé de toute sa vie !

 -Voilà c'est tout !

 Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, Sasuke vint chercher Naruto pour l'emmener au bain.

 -Vous restez à manger avec nous ? Demanda t'il aux deux Hyûga.

 Les deux Hyûga se regardèrent puis sourirent avant de répondre :

 -Ce serait avec plaisir !

 Sasuke leur sourit en retour.

 Sasuke déshabilla d'abord le petit, puis ôta ses vêtements, il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches et assit Naruto sur le petit tabouret. Il le savonna et le rinça avec la poire. Il fit couler un grand bain pendant que Naruto jouait avec un petit bateau en plastique que Sasuke avait retrouvé dans tout son fourbi qui lui appartenait lorsqu'il avait le même âge.

 Une fois la baignoire pleine, il prit chibi Naruto dans ses bras et le mit dans la baignoire.

 Il s'assit en face de lui sur le petit tabouret et se lava à son tour, la serviette posée sur ses genoux. Il se rinça et se leva, il laissa choir la serviette au sol et s'avança à son tour vers la baignoire lorsque Naruto lui demanda :

 -Dis papa ?

 -Hum ?

 -Pourquoi t'as un plus gros zizi que moi ?

 Sasuke fut tellement surpris qu'il s'emmêla les crayons, glissant sur le savon qui traînait là, comme de par hasard et fini par tomber par terre en un grand « BAM », à en juger par le bruit qu'avait fait sa chute il s'était fait mal…

 Mais à l'instant même, il aurait pu souffrir énormément, que rien n'aurait pus atténuer la couleur rouge vive de son visage et la gêne qu'il ressentait.

 -C'était quoi ce bruit ? Demanda très intelligemment Hinata.

TBC

Yuna : YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH j'ai fini !!

Sasuke : Oui mais après combien de temps ?--°

Yuna : Voui je sais que j'ai abus ! Mais, mais j'avais pas le temps

Naruto : la bonne excuse….

Si vous avez aimé ou au contraire détesté dite le moi !!


End file.
